chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rajan Suresh
Rajan Shambhava Suresh is a minor character used in World 8: Brave New World by Lowri. He is currently 6 months old, and is the son of Mira and Mohinder Suresh. He was a non-evolved human, naturally, but has inadvertently gained access to the formula, and gained articial abilities. The abilities are Advanced Pyrokinesis, Nature Manipulation, Energy Propulsion, Relational Empathy and Transmogrification. Appearance He is currently a small infant, though a little large for his age. His eyes are a dark brown, and he already has thick dark brown hair. His skin is currently quite light, but it will darken in future. He is also currently a little chubby, but will lose this soon, and as an adult will be lithe and lightly muscled. He will usually leave a little stubble on his cheeks and jaw. Abilities Rajan is a non-evolved human naturally, but has gained abilities from the formula. The first of these abilities is Advanced Pyrokinesis. This means he can produce a powerful golden flame, which burns only what he wants it to burn, and burns at three times the rate of normal fire or pyrokinetic fire. It is deadly if he wills it to be, but otherwise it can just be harmless light. He can also surround an injured or dying person with the fire to heal him or her, and can use the fire to move instantaneously, similarly to flaming. His second ability is Nature Manipulation. He can use this to manipulate all plants and animals, easily, getting them to do his bidding. He can also manipulate the weather, to some extent, and the ground and earth. He can occasionally manipulate biological processes within the human body, but this is the most difficult aspect of the ability. His third ability is Energy Propulsion, the ability to manipulate ambient energy in order to fly. He can do this by manipulating the energy into wings, a levitating area surrounding him, or a beam reaching from him to the ground, but the wings are by far his favourite. They have no physical substance at all, and thus can't be harmed or injured, but producing them drains his energy and so he can't do it if he's too tired or injured. He can also use the ability to give other people these wings. Then, the energy either comes from himself or that person, depending on his choice, but he'd have more control if the energy was sourced from him. His fourth ability is Relational Empathy. This means he can sense various emotional relationships and connections between people. He doesn't feel the relationships himself, but would be able to detect them clearly, sensing both their nature and their strength. It is consciously activated, by focusing on the individual, or on a pair of individuals. When only one person is targeted, the strongest relationships, both positive and negative, will be sensed first. His fifth and final ability is Transmogrification. This is the ability to mimic any inanimate object. He can transform himself into any object, easily, and can also turn back into himself just as simply. He can also use the ability to turn others into objects, and then only he could reverse the process. In inanimate form, a person can think clearly enough to remember who they truly are, but they cannot move, and it is impossible to detect that they're really human. Family *Father - Mohinder Suresh *Mother - Mira Suresh *Adoptive sister - Molly Walker *Future younger sister - Shanti Suresh Jnr History Rajan was born in Mumbai, India, but when he was a few weeks old his father moved to New York in order to work for the New Company. When Rajan was 3 months old, both he and Mira also moved to New York to join Mohinder, and this is now where the small family live. He was left alone for a moment in his father's lab at Pinehearst, supposedly under Flint's supervision, and accidentally spilled a vat of the formula over himself, unintentionally giving himself abilities. Since then, he has been living with his parents in their new home, and has displayed at least one of his abilities, energy propulsion. He's also recently met his adoptive sister, Molly Walker, for the first time. Etymology Rajan is a Sanskrit Indian name which means "royal, kingly", and also means "anticipation" in Arabic. His middle name, Shambhava, is also Sanskrit Indian, and means "source of bliss". His surname of Suresh means "lord of the gods". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.